A Nice Butt Definitely Has Its Advantages
by Complicated Slave
Summary: What happens when Captain Pellaeon discovers he is emotionally insecure, and it's all because of a little loose skin?
1. Day 1

Disclaimer: I don't own these dudes, so don't sue me. Oh yeah... and I'm not making any money (though I wish I were). Have a good day ^.^  
  


**A Nice Ass Deffinatly Has Its Advantages**

  
  
**Day 1** - I have never, in all my experiences, come across such a lavish posterior.   
  
Pelleaon stood in the centre of Grand Admiral Thrawn's command bridge, waiting for orders. It was an honest mistake, glancing down at the High Commander's tight, well formed buttocks. Pelleaon quickly shot his glance back up to meet the Grand Admiral's gaze as he turned around to face him. _I wonder how he does it._ Pelleaon thought to himself in disbelief. _I have never, in all my experiences, come across such a lavish posterior_   
"Sir, what are your orders?" Pelleaon was quick to cover up his awe.  
"None, for the moment. But in answer to your question, I work out - daily" answered the calm, collected voice of the Grand Admiral. "However, I do have one request. Captain, please make sure to keep your eyes to the things that matter." _He's good._  
"Yes Sir, and thank you." Pelleaon replied, feeling slightly embarrased.  
"You are dismissed. Have a good evening." Thrawn replied, turning back to face the stars. Pelleaon nodded in respect, turned, and walked out into the empty corridor.   
  
A very long and loud sigh escaped Pelleaon. _What was I thinking? Sometimes I am the biggest idiot born into this galaxy. Why didn't I just blurt out my thoughts and scream at him WHY? WHY DO YOU HAVE SUCH A NICE ASS?_ Pelleaon fumed as he stomped down the corridor and into his own private chambers. _Calm. I must be calm._ The doors hissed quietly shut behind him. Pelleaon sat on his bed and kicked off his boots. He began undressing, when a thought struck him.  
  
Pelleaon glanced at the tall mirror bolted to his wall. He remained motionless. _I think I'm going insane._ Pelleaon quietly, and as discretely as possible - as if he was hiding something - rose up and headed for the mirror. The look on his old, wisened face was that of sheer humiliation as he turned his back to the mirror and looked down at his aged butt. _It's so flabby._ He thought to himself as he grabbed a handfull of loose skin. _He said he works out daily, but I wonder what it is he does to get such a nice ass!_ Pelleaon's frustration remained apparent as he climbed into bed and pondered the possibility of starting a daily routine of running and - ass crunches -. _First thing in the morning, I'm going to work out. I will continue to do this every morning until my posterior is as nice and tight as the Grand Admirals._ And with that last though, Pelleaon fell asleep. 


	2. Day 2

**

A Nice Ass Deffinatly Has Its Advantages

**  
  
**Day 2** - Not all men with muscles are brainless  
  
The next morning, Pelleaon awoke to the scream of his portable alarm clock. "Alright! Alright! I'm awake!" He screamed into the empty room as he pounded the clock until it was silent. Pelleaon got up and staggered into the kitchen and started the coffee machine. He started off towards the bathroom, and stopped infront of the mirror. _Oh yeah. I forgot._ Pelleaon sighed once more before continuing his early morning routine.   
  
An hour later, Pelleaon headed out the door with a small water bottle in hand. He stopped by a map of the Imperial Star Destroyer _Chimaera_ and searched for the label that read Gym. Pelleaon grunted, he couldn'd find the gym anywhere on the map. _ Blasted map, where is it? An entire star destroyer complete with cafe and gift shop, and there isn't even a gym?_ Pelleaon's brooding was ended when he spotted the location of the gym. _Floor 2, eh?_ He thought, and headed towards the elevator.  
  
When Pelleaon walked off the elevator, he expected to see a dimly lit corridor with the sounds of men grunting and the odor of unclean, sweaty troopers. What he didn't expect, was a brightly lit bakery right next to the workout room. The aroma of freshly baked rolls and cinnemon buns filled Pelleaon's nose as he made his way to the gym. _ Resist, Gil. Resist the urge to eat. You have a job to do. A nice ass is your goal!_ Pelleaon grimaced as he passed the bakery and walked into the gym. Pelleaon stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes gazed at the sweat lined muscle men, all young of course, working out in sheer determination to be the strongest. Pelleaon gulped, and looked down at his droopy arms and - dare he think it - flabby ass. _ What am I doing here?_ He thought to himself. _ No, I've come this far, I can't back down now._ Pelleaon placed his water bottle on a bench and wandered over to the treadmill. He stood on it, pressed a few buttons, and waited for it to start. _What's wrong with this thing?_ He continued pressing buttons, until finally a tall, burly man walked up to him.   
"Uh.. do you need help with that little guy?" The man asked, looking down at the captain.  
"No thank you. I can work this machine just fine" Pelleaon snapped back. "And "Uh... yessir" The man slurred.  
  
_I hope I never turn out like that guy. Men with muscles never have brains. _  
"Captain, it seems you have taken your curiousity to another level. May I assume that you have come here to improve certain - aspects - of your physical figure?" Pelleaon's thoughts were quickly cut off as he whirred around to face the Grand Admiral.  
"Yes Sir, last night's pondering provoked me to begin a daily exercise routine. I hope that some day I may be as fit as you. " Pelleaon commented.  
"I see. Perhaps I should make it mandatory for all of my officers to be in excellent physical condition. As a precaution, of course."  
"Of course." _ Damnit. I shouldn't have opened my big mouth. _Pelleaon forced a smile.   
"On another note. Captain, it appears to be that you are slightly indimidated by the condition of these troops. If you wish, you may use my personal weight room to fulfill your goal." Offered Thrawn, with a smile.  
"Oh yes, that would be wonderful sir!" Pelleaon stuttered in disbelief and thankfulness at the same time.  
"Oh, and one more thing." Thrawn stated. "Not all men with muscles are brainless." 


	3. Day 3

**Day 3 **- Tell me honestly, do I have a flabby ass?  
  
Pelleaon awoke with a startle, yet again. He scowled as he hammered the alarm clock until it was silent _I should be used to this damn clock by now._ He staggered out of bed, made coffee, looked in the mirror and sighed once more at his flabby ass.  
  
Pelleaon walked into the sweetly scented weight room located below Thrawn's personal quarters. _ Good._ He thought. _It's clean and smells nice._ He placed his water bottle on a table at the far end of the room, and began his work out. Ten minutes passed, and Pelleaon stopped the treadmill. He got off and looked around the room. _ I wonder if there's anything to eat around here._ He wandered out of the room into the empty hallway, when a familiar and extremely satisfying scent overwhelmed him. Pelleaon felt weak. He absent mindedly began to follow the scent to its origin, his subconscience determined to find its source. He stopped when he came to the kitchen, at the heard of Thrawn's personal living quarters. _ Oh crap._ He panicked. _I've trespassed into the Grand Admiral's very own quarters without even knowing it!_  
  
Pelleaon began to hyperventilate when a very familiar blue face peered around the corner at him.   
"Yes Captain? I sense you need something?" asked the familiar voice.  
"Uh... no, no sir. I'm so sorry. I was just following the most delicious scent." Pelleaon felt ashamed, and sounded that way aswell. "Ah." Thrawn nodded. "That would be my cinnemon buns. You wouldn't believe it if I told you, but I enjoy baking in my free time."  
Pelleaon nodded in disbelief as he sat down at the exquisite dining table located in Thrawn's quarters. He was out of his mind. "May I have one?" He asked without fear, expecting nothing but the worst. Pelleaon was certain he would be dismissed from his rank this morning._ This is the end. I might as well make the best of it._ Thrawn smiled at the Captain's sudden change in attitude. "Why yes, you may have one. I'll add a bit of icing for flavor." The Grand Admiral handed Pelleaon a small dish of cinnemon rolls along with a glass of milk. Pelleaon began eating the cinnemon buns as if they were his very last meal. He didn't even question the Grand Admiral's sudden friendliness.   
  
The next thought struck him like the death star would strike an innocent planet.  
  
_I'M GOING TO GET FAT! _ Pelleaon began to pound his head against the polished black surface of the dining table. _ All that work, and for what? A cinnemon bun?_ Pelleaon stood up, and gazed pleedingly at his High Commander.   
"Tell me honestly, do I have a flabby ass?" Tears began to swell up in the Captain's eyes.  
"Well.." Thrawn began, but saw the pain in the others eyes. He lay a hand reassuringly on the captain's shoulder. "It is normal for a man of your age and size to be of the same physical condition as you. If I were in your position, I wouldn't worry about the state of your bottom, but more the state of your emotions."  
"But it's because of my droopy ass cheeks that I'm so insecure! Just help me gain a nice, well formed butt and I'll never trespass into your - kitchen - ever again!" pleaded the Captain.  
"Well, if you insist, then I will help you gain the emotional security that you seek. " answered Thrawn. With that, he took the plate of cinnemon rolls from the captain and pushed him back into the weight room.   
"I don't want to see you for the next 3 hours. If you can't last that long in a weight room, then you will forever have a flabby posterior. " Thrawn closed the door as he walked away, and left Pellaeon whimping on the weight room floor.  
  
Pellaeon sighed, and wandered over to the treadmill. _ This is it machine. Just you and me. I WILL conquer you, just like I conquered that cinnemon bun. _ Pellaeon slapped himself across the head. _It was Thrawn that took away the cinnemon buns, not you!_ Pellaeon quietly got up onto the treadmill, and painfully looked forward to the next 3 hours of his life. 


	4. Day 10, a week later

**One week later... Day 10** - Something looks different.   
  
Pellaeon hopped off the treadmill after a long workout, and wandered over to the dining area of Thrawn's quarters. He grabbed himself a tall, cold glass of water, and then proceded into the luxurious bathing chamber. I hope the Grand Admiral doesn't mind me taking a shower. I know he's away on vacation, but I almost feel guilty for taking advantage of his leave. Pellaeon sighed and looked down at the oversized bathtub. His eyes widened. He picked up a small pink bottle that was half empty.   
"BUBBLE BATH!" He screamed into the empty room. I can take a nice hot bubble bath. All I have to do is replace the bubble bath stuff with dish soap, and Thrawn will never notice! Pellaeon grinned as he began to run the hot bath water. He was just about ready to get into the tub, when he glanced over his shoulder at the mirror on the far side of the bathroom. _Wait a minute._ He thought. _Something looks different._ Pellaeon strode over the the mirror, turned the other way, and gazed down at his butt.  
"Oh my god..." He said aloud. "It's... less flabby!" Pellaeon grinned, and jumped into the tub to congradulate himself on a job well done.  
  
**That evening, after Thrawn returns from his vacation.**  
  
Pellaeon quietly sat down at the already filled dinner table, and pushed in his seat. He looked around at the rest of the senior officers, all casually dining.  
"I have made a decision." stated the Grand Admiral. "The Captain has brought it to my attention that several of the senior officers are in less superior physical condition."  
_Liar. I didnt' say that, you did!_ Pellaeon fumed, as the Grand Admiral continued.  
"Beginning tomorrow, every senior officer will have to do a daily excercise routine for about 45 minutes before coming on duty. The reason, of course, is incase we ever come across a challenging situation in which we need to use physical strength, rather than intelligence."  
The captain sighed, and looked down at his plate while the rest of the officers stared at him accusingly. _They're going to hate me._ He thought to himself, while picking up his fork and playing with his potatoes. He glanced up at the Grand Admiral, who just smiled and handed Pellaeon a bowl of chocolate brownie.  
"I know it seems ironic, but we will start this routine off by eating this delicious brownie cake I made earlier." The Grand Admiral grinned as he began passing the cake around to everybody.  
  
Pellaeon sighed and slouched, picked up his fork, and began eating the brownies. Three bowls later, he finally decided he was full. _Yet again, the pastries and cakes conquer me._  
"You know Captain, you really shouldn't be eating so much chocolate." Thrawn said. Pellaeon looked up and scowled at his High Commander.   
"In fact," Thrawn continued, "I think you should spend an extra hour on the machines tomorrow morning, to work off all that chocolate you just ate." Pellaeon nodded and got up.  
"Uh, before you leave Captain, I have another request."  
"Yes, what is that Sir?"  
"Please don't use my bubblebath when I'm gone, it's extremely rude and leaves me with a tub full of dish soap bubbles."  
"Yes sir, sorry sir." And with that, Pellaeon left the room.  
  
The door slid quietly shut behind the Captain as he slowly made his way into his room._ It's all his fault._ The Captain thought. _Maybe I should retire, that way I don't have to see his perfect little butt cheeks. _ With another scowl, the captain flopped down onto the floor and began doing situps._ I'll show them. I'll not only have a perfect posterior, but a set of shiney abs to go with it!_ At that thought, the Captain grinned. 


	5. Day 24, three weeks later

**Day 24** - . I have something to show you.. it's a secret of mine.  
  
Pellaeon walked into the Grand Admiral's office, a smile upon his face. He is feeling especially triumphant today, especially since he woke up and looked in the mirror, only to find that - something - looked different. He looked up at the Grand Admiral, who was at this moment staring out at the stars. Pellaeon for once, was not afraid of his flabby ass.  
"Sir, I am here, as were your orders." he spoke into the dimly lit room. No response. "Sir?" He spoke again, in a questioning tone of voice. "Are you alright?"  
Slowly, Thrawn turned around to face Pellaeon.  
"Yes, I'm fine, thank you." he answered in a low voice, almost a whisper. "I'm quite surprised in you, Captain. You've proven yourself to be much more determined than I once thought. Tell me, has your goal been reached?"  
"Well, actually, yes Sir it has been reached."  
"Good. Did you know that conquering a physical problem like that takes a great amount of will power and concentration? Not all -humans- can do that. Take the other officers for example. It's been two weeks since I started that new excercise routine, and not one of them has shown signs of improvement. I am quite disappointed with them."  
"Well Sir, I think that in order for them to succeed, they must -want- to look better, feel better, and so on."  
"I agree, which is why I brought you in here. I have something to show you.. it's a secret of mine, and it has been for over three years now. Please, have a seat" Thrawn waved Pellaeon over to a sofa he never knew existed, until now. Pellaeon sat, and watched in wonder as the Grand Admiral turned on his holographic art gallery. Thrawn seemed to be having a bit of trouble finding the right holograms, however.  
"Uh, do you need any help Sir?" Pellaeon asked.  
"No, that's quite alright, I think I just found the right collection."  
Pellaeon looked around at all the holograms, and dropped his jaw in surprise. _Are those... bums?_ He asked himself, and quickly turned his gaze towards Thrawn.  
"What is this? Some sort of joke? These are.. pictures of... your ass!"  
"Yes yes, I'm quite aware of that." Thrawn sighed, and sat down in his command chair. "I know it's a bit much, but I just can't help it if I have such a well shaped posterior."  
Pellaeon nodded, not knowing what to say.  
"I'll make you an offer, Captain. If you let me gather pictures of your own posterior for my collection, I will promote you to Admiral."  
"Umm.. well... sure why not, but aslong as I get a copy of the collection!"  
"Will do."  
  
Pellaeon stood in the centre of the bridge, looking out at the stars. His expression was blank, but his mind was racing with thoughts. He heard a movement behind him, and slowly turned to face the man that was standing behind him.  
"Sir?" The man asked, "Do you have any further orders, or should I go back to my usual duties?"  
"You may leave, I have no more orders for you this evening." replied Pellaeon, with a grim satisfaction.  
"If I may Sir, I have one thing I woud like to say."  
"Yes? Go ahead, I'm listening."  
"You do have a rather nice posterior, it's quite likeable, really."  
Pellaeon grinned, and looked down at the man.  
"Why Thank You, Captain." Pellaeon grined, and turned back to the stars. _Wow._He thought. _A nice ass definatly has its advantages._  
  


The End


End file.
